


La cata

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt





	La cata

Rin, Shirou, Emiya, Gilgamesh y Arturia estaban reunidos en la casa del pelirrojo a petición de Ilya, quien había cocinado por primera vez y quería que todos probaran su creación.

—¿Así que cocinaste un estofado de carne? —preguntó Rin.

—Sí y lo hice yo sola —dijo la albina quien empezaba a servir los platos.

Cuando todos tuvieron su porción, miraron el contenido con un poco de miedo, no se veía exactamente delicioso, de hecho si hubiera una palabra para describir la pinta del platillo de Ilya era: desastroso.

—Bueno, yo pienso que debería ser Saber la primera en probar el estofado —dijo Rin, a sabiendas de que la rubia no era tan selectiva en cuanto a lo que comía, razón por la cual quería usarla como conejillo de indias, pero Gilgamesh frunció el ceño mirando a la hija de Tokiomi.

—No quieras usar a Arturia para que pruebe esta cosa incomestible —dijo molesto causando que la joven cocinera se entristeciera.

—¡Gil! —replicó la rubia— No le hagas caso Ilya, de seguro tiene buen sabor, lo probaré —anunció con un poco de duda en su tono de voz.

Todos miraron expectantes como la mujer se llevaba la cuchara con el estofado a la boca y luego, pasados unos instantes en los que masticó y tragó, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento corriendo hacia el baño mientras Gilgamesh iba detrás de ella.

Arturia devolvió todo su desayuno; cuando al fin terminó, tiró la cadena y luego hizo gárgaras en el lavamanos hasta que pudo quitarse el sabor amargo de la boca. Cuando salió se encontró con el rubio de ojos color sangre examinándola con detenimiento.

—Te ves muy pálida, esa muñeca de carne ha intentado matarte —dijo con su voz cargada de molestia y preocupación a la vez. 

—Gilgamesh no la llames así y no quiso matarme, está intentando hacer cosas nuevas, mejorará con el tiempo —defendió a la hija de Irisviel.

—No lo creo —dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos dispuesto a sostener su idea, pero Arturia no tenía ánimos para discutir en ese momento.  

—Gil, no me siento bien —dijo tocándose el estomago—, me disculparé con todos y nos vamos ¿sí? —pidió. 

El rubio la miró un momento haciendo a un lado su enojo, la mujer aparte de pálida se notaba cansada, así que ocultando su preocupación, Gilgamesh asintió y tomados de la mano, ambos regresaron al comedor donde todavía nadie había comenzado a comer e Ilya lloraba desconsolada mientras Shirou trataba de calmarla.

Arturia tosió para aclararse la garganta y llamar la atención de los presentes antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Lo lamento Ilya, desde la otra semana no me he encontrado muy bien del estomago —Se disculpó sonando apenanda, a lo que la niña que había dejado de llorar para poner atención a las palabras de la rubia, en vez de aceptar sus disculpas, se mostró molesta.

—¡No tienes que mentir para hacerme sentir mejor, Saber! —gritó de pronto la albina, sorprendiendo a los demás.

—Yo no... —La mujer quería calmar a la niña que se veía visiblemente alterada, pero ésta no se lo permitió y la arrebató la palabra para defenderse a sí misma.

—¡Sí! No soy buena para la cocina, pero no tienes que tratarme como si fuera una tonta —espetó con la cara roja y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y ese fue el colmo de la paciencia de Gilgamesh.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte de esa manera a la esposa del Rey de Héroes?! ¡Mestiza! —El rubio se sentía iracundo y no hizo intento alguno en ocultarlo— Mi mujer ha probado el veneno que cocinaste y aún así te tiene consideración ¿y tú le reprochas? ¡Necesitas aprender tu lugar! —gritó y todo se quedo en silencio.

Ilya bajo la vista con una expresión entre enojada y avergonzada, a lo que la rubia reaccionó antes de que el rey siguiera desquitando su enojo con ella.

—¡Basta Gil! —Saber lo tomó del brazo con suavidad, intentando calmarlo.

El ambiente en el comedor era pesado y tenso, los presentes esperaban que el Rey de Héroes no cometiera alguna locura; mientras, el pelirrojo anfitrión se decidió a calmar a su hermana.

—Si Saber se ha estado sintiendo mal desde antes, su reacción no tiene que ver con tu comida, yo la probaré —dijo con voz amable.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Ilya esperanzada.

Shirou asintió y cargó su cuchara con el estofado, luego se dispuso a probarlo ante las miradas de expectación y miedo de los demás; mas de pronto alguien se le adelantó.

—Está bueno —dijo Emiya Archer quien había empezado a comer antes que el pelirrojo y todos los miraron sorprendidos mientras éste seguía comiendo sin conmoción alguna.

Fue entonces que Shirou también lo probó y su expresión fue de total sorpresa.

—Es cierto, sabe bien —coincidió con el peliblanco.

Rin alzó una ceja, tenía cierta duda de que sólo estuvieran fingiendo para hacer sentir mejor a la niña, pero suspiró y se decidió a probar un poco.

—Está delicioso —dijo sorprendida— la presentación es grotesca, pero sabe bien —dijo y continuó comiendo.

Gilgamesh miró a todos con enfado, obviamente él no se creería semejantes patrañas, así que él mismo probó el guisado y el resultado lo hizo alzar una ceja. No era la gran maravilla culinaria, pero estaba aceptable.

Entonces, todos voltearon a ver a la rubia con una clara interrogante en sus miradas.

—¿Arturia? —El rubio a su lado la miraba con obvia preocupación, él sabía que no había estado bien los últimos días y ella le había insistido mucho en que no era algo importante y que se le pasaría pronto; sin embargo, ahora se sentía con la absoluta necesidad de una explicación.

La mujer suspiró pesadamente, no quería tener esa conversación justo ahora ni en presencia de sus conocidos, hubiera preferido hablar a solas con el rubio, pero al verlo, reconoció el casi palpable estado de angustia en él y decidió decírselo de manera discreta.

—No se suponía que te enterarías así —dijo con las mejillas ligeramente más rosadas contrastando con su palidez, una mano posándose suavemente en su vientre mientras miraba al Rey de Héroes quien de inmediato captó el mensaje, sonrió y no pudo más que apretarla en un abrazo.

Mientras, los demás que también habían entendido el sutil anunciamiento, sonrieron mirando a la feliz pareja, todos excepto Ilya quien se encontraba confundida.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó a los presentes quienes se limitaron a sonreír ante su inocencia sin responder a su duda.

—¡AHHHHHHHH ya díganme!    


End file.
